zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spectre Genie Code/@comment-84.108.69.68-20190823074514/@comment-77.64.147.241-20190823153100
let's list some things that are not yet finished: 1) the base engine. unoptimised and buggy. it hogs CPU like chrome hogs RAM. for some poeple it plays in 60 FPS, for some in 6 FPS. 2) the current event. we've had enough of it after almost 4 months. Let it end already. no more events required. event is still up as an apology for no further updates. 3) friend list. it was supposed to have more content than just orb comparison for no reason. 4) hell. 9 buildings were planned, 2 are still missing. They have full art assets for it: https://zombidle.fandom.com/wiki/Upcoming_features?file=Full_hell_update.png 5) world map. There were plans for 40 kingdoms but the game took too much space already: https://zombidle.fandom.com/wiki/Upcoming_features?file=MaybeFinalWorldMap.png 6) Recon Site & Burbtopia. aside from Battery upgrades there are no unique items in the chests like in every other kingdom. 7) The Corporate Ladder. there was something called "generals" that was planned but forgotten. 8) Nightmare Mode. it exists only to slow players down. an excuse to not expand the world map any more. nothing to get except the occasional black orb. have you even seen Nightmare Mode? it screams "not finished" 9) nightmare items. they were removed because the dev couldn't figure out how to give them out with a time limit or something similar. being able to farm them hundredfold broke the game. 10) crafting / forge. originally planned to be able to use 2 more items (the pentagram has 5 corners for a reason). the dev couldn't figure out how to add 2 more so it was forgotten. 11) Rubbish Heap. the last rubbish item that has a "use" is Rubbish Pile to hire monsters in Recon Site and Burbtopia. 12) the ending. devs literally said the last challenge would be destroying the devs as bosses. B1) chest bug. you can only get swords and axes in the first kingdom. B2) farm mode bug. enabling farm mode stops hired monsters from progressing. you can't expect The Corporate Ladder to be finished when it doesn't even work correctly! B3) off by 1 bounty bug. "upgrade Bob to level X" never counts level 1, "level Carl to level X" always ignores Sticky Satchel. B4) ad network bug. ad-block false positive and other things that won't give you any Devil Deals for no reason. B5) genie code timeout bug. Codes that expired will still say "server took too long". the right response once worked, so why does it not work anymore? B6) double / triple save bug. when you save manually the game saves a 2nd time when you close the options and saves a 3rd time when you tap the screen after that B7) organ shop restock cost glitch. the game doesn't save used coins when you restock but saves the organs restocking. the game is a messy patchwork of single ideas that were never finished and mostly have no mechanical connection to each other. cool "the game is finished", bro the devs don't update because they either have no time any more or got tired of developing the game.